The Missing Letters
by PureDraconis01
Summary: Hermione terbunuh saat perang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan. Hanya Draco seorang yang bisa merasakan keberadaanya. Sepucuk surat selalu ada di hari Sabtu—Hari dimana Draco pergi ke Muggle World untuk mengunjungi Hermione di makamnya— tepat di makam Hermione. Siapa yang menulisnya? Hermione-kah? Ahh.. Tak mungkin. Lalu, siapa? This is my friend's FF


**The Missing Letters – A Harry Potter Fiction**

Author : Zenitha Monique Carlett (The Idea is from Cherish Marcella)

Title : The Missing Letters

Genre : Mystery, Sad, Hurt.

Main Cast : Draco M.

Another Cast : Find it on my story.

Rating : T.

Timeline : After the war with You-Know-Who

Pairing : IDK.

Disclaimer : Dramione will always be Mom Jo's, always.

Summary :

_ Hermione terbunuh saat perang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan. Hanya Draco seorang yang bisa merasakan keberadaanya. Sepucuk surat selalu ada di hari Sabtu—Hari dimana Draco pergi ke Muggle World untuk mengunjungi Hermione di makamnya— tepat di makam Hermione. Siapa yang menulisnya? Hermione-kah? Ahh.. Tak mungkin. Lalu, siapa?_

WARNING : OOC, author pemula, cerita kaki lima, Missing Type(s), Typo(s), cerita gajelas.

Last, ENJOY!

oOoOoOoOoO

_Saturday, November 14th 1998._

_Teruntuk orang yang kukasihi,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_ Hai, Draco. Apa kabarmu? Kurasa kau baik baik saja. Aku ingat saat kau berkata bahwa seorang Malfoy tak pernah jatuh sakit. Bagaimana kabar Ron dan Harry selama bekerja di kementrian sihir? Aku harap keduanya tak melakukan hal yang memalukan selama bekerja di sana sebagai Auror, karna, aku pastinya akan merasa malu sekali._

_ Tak ada hal yang bisa kukatakan lebih lanjut, selain, Aku mencintaimu._

_From your beloved,_

_N-T-S._

Draco tersenyum misterius membaca isi surat yang berwarna putih pucat tersebut, ia melipat kertas itu menjadi lipatan kecil, kemudian memasukanya kedalam saku celananya.

Rambut platinumnya tampak basah terkena tetesan hujan yang bergerilya untuk membasahi setiap jengkal lelaki yang—dulu—disebut _Prince Slytherin, the Green Slytherin Boy, the Malfoy, the Future Death Eater,_ dan masih segudang julukan yang mungkin akan membuatmu pusing bila membacanya. Meskipun merasa bahwa Ayahnya di _Alam Sana _akan membunuhnya habis habisan bila menemuinya, Draco tetap keukeuh untuk _menjenguk _mayat Hermione di Muggle World yang (dulu) (sangat) ia benci. Draco mendesah panjang, mengacak ngacak rambutnya yang sudah menempel satu sama lain karna tetesan air hujan.

Siapa yang mengirimnya surat itu?

Dan tetesan hujan semakin deras setiap Draco melangkah pergi dari makam Hermione..

oOoOoOoOoO

_Saturday, November 21st 1998_

_ Untuk orang yang kucintai,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_ Bagaimana kabarmu? Mungkin kau cukup bosan dengan pertanyaan ini, karna aku terus terusan menanyakanmu pertanyaan yang sama. Well, aku khawatir kau tak menjaga kesehatanmu selama aku tak ada—mengingat bahwa aku selalu mengurusmu setiap kau jatuh saat latihan Quidditch di Hogwarts. Aku senang disini, meskipun jauh darimu dan tak bisa mengobrol bersamamu sejak hari itu. Kau pasti tahu apa maksudnya, kan? Aku kesepian disini. Aku harap, aku bisa bertemu denganmu kembali. Cukup surat untuk hari Sabtu yang kelam—Aku tebak, pasti hari ini akan hujan kembali!—. Aku mencintaimu._

_ Salam hangat,_

_N-T-S._

Dan benar saja, rintikan hujan kembali membasahi England.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco berbaring di kasur dengan posisi yang tak nyaman. Menit ini, ia tidur terlentang. Menit berikutnya, ia menghadap ke arah kanan. Menit berikutnya, ia akan menghadap ke arah kiri. Dan begitulah seterusnya.

Kegalauan meliputi setiap sudut hatinya, ia mendesah panjang, kemudian menguap—Bukan menguap karna mengantuk, melainkan menguap karna bosan.

Satu nama yang kini memenuhi ruang otak dan hatinya.

_Astoria Greengrass._

Oke, kau memang akan menganggapnya aneh karna menyukai gadis itu. But, jujur saja, dari hati seorang Malfoy tersendiri, ia merasakan sebuah keganjalan ketika berada di dekat Greengrass tersebut.

Draco membuka lipatan surat di Makam Hermione yang ia temukan kemarin, 28 November 1998.

_Saturday, November 28th 1998._

_ Untuk,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_ Tidakkah kau menyadari kehadiranku selama ini? Apakah kau benar benar mencintaiku?Bila kau benar benar mencintaiku, harusnya kau menyadari bahwa aku selalu berada di dekatmu._

_Cukup untuk surat hari ini, meskipun aku tahu bahwa ini adalah surat tersingkat yang pernah kuberikan kepadamu._

_Penuh cinta,_

_N-T-S._

Kegalauan dihatinya tak bisa diungkapkan lagi. Siapa yang mengirim surat itu? Hermione? Memang di Alam sana bisa mengirim surat? Bila itu Hermione, bagaimana mungkin Hermione selalu berada di dekatnya? Mungkinkah arwah Hermione menggentayanginya sebagai pembalasan karna Draco dulunya selalu mengejeknya Gigi Berang-Berang? Sejahat itukah kekasihnya? Draco mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Nah, bagus sekali! Digentayangi oleh orang yang kau cintai itu terdengar mengerikan, kau tahu?

Draco mengetuk ngetuk kakinya di lantai mewah Malfoy Manor. Ia tinggal sendiri di rumah megah milik keluarga Malfoy yang terhormat. Jangan tanya mengapa!

oOoOoOoOoO

Seperti biasa, Draco kembali ke Malfoy Manor setelah guyuran hujan deras, menemukan sepucuk surat diatas makam Hermione, dan segera pulang tanpa memeriksa isi surat itu terlebih dahulu. Berbeda dengan surat surat sebelumnya yang ia temukan, warna surat ini abu abu. Kelabu dengan sensasi yang terlihat suram.

Tangan Draco membuka surat yang dilindungi Amplop, tak melihat kepada siapa surat itu ditujukan.

_Teruntuk,_

_Orang yang berada didalam sana._

_ Hai. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tak yakin kau sendiri yang membaca—serta mengambil—kertas ini, mengingat bahwa duniamu dengan duniaku kini terpisah. Namun, aku yakin bahwa kertas malang kelabu yang suram ini terbawa arus hujan—aku melihat ramalan cuaca di TV pagi ini, dan katanya hari ini akan ada badai yang deras—dan ditemukan oleh orang yang membuka isi amplop ini begitu saja._

_ Aku cukup prihatin dengan keadaanmu sekarang—juga keadaanku kini. Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin kau yang didalam sana? Seharusnya aku! Aku yang ada disana! Harusnya kau masih menikmati segarnya udara pagi, serta mendengarkan kicauan burung pagi di musim semi yang akan membangunkanmu dari tidur yang nyenyak. Namun, sepertinya Tuhan telah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar beruntung! Ya, tak seberuntung dirimu yang berada di dalam sana, dengan kulit yang tertimbun tanah serta rongga rongga tubuh yang tak berfungsi lagi, dengan jantung yang tak memompa kembali, dengan denyut yang tak berdetak kembali, serta mata yang terbuka—yang tak dapat menikmati indahnya dunia kini._

_ Mungkin ini terdengar dramatis—Atau malah lebih mirip cerita cerita di TV, dimana kehidupan keduanya tak seharusnya seperti ini, seperti itu, atau seperti apapun yang kau mau. Well, cukup sudah surat ini. Aku harap surat ini tak ditemunakan olehnya—Yahh, mungkin kau mengetahui siapa maksudmu._

_ Sampai jumpa. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan yang berada di dunia lain._

_Love,_

_A Girl Who Should be You in This Life Drama._

Draco merasa dirinya hampir gila. Maksudku, ia menerima surat dari seseorang yang tak ia kenal dan mengenal dirinya setiap hari Sabtu yang kelam. Dan kini ia menemukan surat yang sebenarnya bukan ditunjukan untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk _Orang yang Berada di Dalam Sana_.

Draco melipat kertas itu menjadi lipatan kecil, memasukanya ke laci kayu—Laci yang disediakanya khusus untuk surat surat yang ia terima disetiap hari Sabtu.

Benda Muggle yang Terkutuk itu berdering keras. _Benar-benar mengganggu_. Namun, bagaimanapun, ia tak mungkin memungkiri kenyataan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga Muggle.

"Ya? Astoria? Hari ini? Senang hati! Ya, bagaimana bila kita makan malam juga, mungkin akan menyenangkan? Memasak bersama? Tentu saja! Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

Draco menyeringai, memasukan benda Muggle-yang-mungil-serta-mengganggu-hidupnya kedalam saku. Astoria datang kerumahnya, berencana memasak serta makan malam bersama. Bukankah itu menyenangkan, eh?

oOoOoOoOoO

"Hai! Masuklah. Well, maaf bila terkesan berantakan. Mom dan Dad jarang pulang, kalaupun pulang mungkin enam bulan se—"

"Tak apa," Potong Astoria cepat cepat. "Rumahku—tepatnya Apartementku—juga berantakan, kok. Nah, kita mau masak apa?"

"Err.. Aku tak pandai memasak. Biasanya aku makan _fast-food _Muggle."

"Well, mungkin _chesse cake _akan cocok untuk makan malam."

Draco tersenyum canggung. "Kurasa aku memiliki bahan bahanya di dapur, silahkan. Dan mungkin aku tak dapat membantu banyak."

"Mom sering mengajarkanku cara membuatnya. Nah, tepung, keju, susu, sedikit coklat," Astoria menyeringai, dan dengan cepat mengoleskan susu yang kental serta lengket ke pipi Pewaris-Tunggal-Keluarga-Malfoy kilat.

Malam itu, dapur Malfoy Manor berubah menjadi kapal pecah.

oOoOoOoOoO

"Kau mau mencuci rambutmu serta wajah di kamar mandi yang berada di kamarku?—Tenang saja, aku tak akan berbuat apa-apa." Ujar Draco cepat-cepat.

"Err—Well, baiklah," Gumam Astoria ragu. Wajahnya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

oOoOoOoOoO

"Astoria—" Draco membuka pintu kamar mandi yang terkesan mewah tanpa mengetuk, dan begitu membuka pintunya, terlihat jelas _wig _berwarna coklat berada di atas wastafel. _Wig?Untuk apa? Tak mungkin bila Astoria membawa wig cadangan, kan?_

"Well.. Sejak kapan matamu berwarna coklat? Coklat madu? Dan rambutmu—Oh astaga! Kau—" Draco terenyak. "HERMIONE!"

oOoOoOoOoO

"Jelaskan!" Cetus Draco frustasi, pandanganya masih tak bisa terlepas dari gadis dihadapanya.

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, Hermione!"

Gadis itu mulai menjelaskan semuanya, dari semula.

oOoOoOoOoO

_ Semuanya berawal dari perang melawan Voldemort, yang-tak-boleh-dipanggil-namanya. Aku dan Astoria masih berada di kamar, tentram sejaterah. Well, aku berada di ruang Rekreasi Slytherin—meskipun sudah dilarang kalau kalau murid asrama lain tak boleh ke ruang Rekreasi asrama lain—bersama Astoria. Hanya berdua._

_ Dan, Astoria mengusulkan sebuah permainan yang menurutku agak konyol. Ia akan menjadi diriku, untuk beberapa hari. Dan aku menjadi dirinya. Dan saat itu, aku mendengar suara mantra mantra yang dilemparkan satu sama lain begitu keras. Dan menyadari bahwa perangnya dimulai._

_ Aku—yang saat itu berdandan layaknya Astoria—melakukan apa yang dilakukan anak Slytherin kebanyakan. Nekat._

_ Sedangkan Astoria—yang saat itu berdandan sepertiku—mengikuti setiap langkah Ron dan Harry yang tengah mati matian melawan Voldemort. Dia—Astoria, maksudku—tampak berusaha sekuat tenaga—meskipun aku tahu bahwa ia tak mungkin bisa melakukanya. Bellatrix, yang saat itu masih belum dibunuh karna mantra Molly, melemparkan mantra tak termaafkan untuk membunuh seseorang dari belakang saat Astoria sedang beristirahat dari belakang. Dan, yahh.. Semuanya—semua murid Hogwarts—mengira bahwa mereka kehilangan Hermione. Ayahku dan Ibuku bahkan tak mengetahui ini. Aku tinggal di kediaman Greengrass. Tinggal bersama Daphne Greengrass serta Mr. dan Mrs. Greengrass._

_ Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Aku bahkan tak mengingat apa saja yang telah kulakukan di masa aku menjadi Astoria, hidup di kehidupanya. Tanpa seorangpun mengetahuinya._

oOoOoOoOoO

"Dan, soal surat di hari Sabtu itu?"

"Aku yang mengirimnya. Hhh.. Berharap kau yang menemukanya."

"Inisialnya. Kenapa kau menulis huruf N, T, serta S? Kenapa kau tak menulis namamu saja?"

"Karna. Mungkin saja penyihir lain yang menemukanya. Aku tak mau masuk ke Daily Prophet."

"Apa kepanjangan N-T-S, eh?"

"Panggilanmu semasa kita masih bermusuhan," Gadis itu kemudian tertawa renyah, tawa tanpa beban. "Nona Tahu Segala. Ingat?"

"Ahh, iya. Aku mengingatnya." Gumam si Lelaki—Draco.

"Dan, surat yang hari ini aku temukan?"

"Aku menulisnya untuk Astoria. Tak mempedulikan apakah ia masih bisa membaca maupun orang lain yang membacanya—yang ternyata adalah dirimu."

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahu orang lain?"

"Entahlah. Aku melakukanya sampai Astoria mendatangiku, seorang diri—tak peduli dengan tubuhnya maupun arwahnya yang tak menginjak tanah—dan berkata bahwa permainan itu telah selesai. Aku tak mau menghentikan permainan itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Tak tahu." Si Gadis—Hermione yang menyamar menjadi Astoria karna permainan yang konyol—mengendikan bahunya.

"Jadi—" Draco terdiam sejenak. "Kita masih—Ehem—berpacaran, kan?"

Hermione menunduk malu. "Err.. Tentu saja." Rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

Dan dimalam itu, keduanya lewatkan dibawah sinar rembulan yang hangat.


End file.
